»» ◦ ◦ Bitter Liquid Sky ◦ «
by sky tulips
Summary: [◦o n e  s h o t◦] »» Okita hated drinking alcohol. The only exception being that it was a package deal combining bitter liquors, late night drinking games and of course, the vice commander. [ღokita x hijikata]««


**A/N : ** The rules of the drinking game they are playing is simple. A person states 'I Never' followed by a simple statement or situation and if any of the players _have_ done it, they have to take a mouthful of liquor.

Enjoy●ღ

------[o k i t a x h i j i k a t aღ

Peacemaker Kurogane (c) Nanae Chrono

● ◦ ◦ ——ღ————ღ————ღ————ღ——◦ ◦ ●● ◦ ◦ ——ღ————ღ————ღ————ღ——◦ ◦ ●

**»»...Bitter Liquid Sky.«**

The hollow wooden floor was littered with discarded and empty liquor bottles, strewn messily across the floor and cluttered together in a glassy congregation and the only sound that filled the darkened practice hall was the monotonous droning and humming of night time insects who buzzed animatedly around the alcohol dregs and then back up to the starlight.

Okita leant lazily against the wall in an almost cat-like fashion, his finger twirling hesitantly around the top of his full bottle, occasonally sniffing the substance warily. Tatsu was clumsily carting a snoring Tetsu off to his bed and Sanosuke and Shinpachi were already drunkenly stumbling towards the door, muttering slurred goodnights as they disappeared from the shaded room. Okita cast a glance upwards towards a circling firefly before landing his gaze upon the wide-awake Hijikata who was leaning upright on the opposite wall, smiling playfully when the vice commander returned the look.

"Are you even going to drink any of that?" Hijikata asked, eyeing the glass bottle in Okita's fingers.

"Maybe," Okita said slowly, "If you care to drink with me."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow and settled his head back down; before eventually giving in and slumping down next to Okita, grabbing one of the few remaining bottles that poked out of the once full crate.

Okita smiled, "You certainly know how to hold your alcohol." he said breezily, still refusing to intake any of his.

Hijikata shrugged, throwing the cork aside and taking a mouthful of the liquid, swallowing slowly.

"You know," he said, casting a disdainful look at Okita, "It's not really drinking 'together' if the other person refuses to drink any."

Okita placed a finger to his lip in mock ponder before raising it and grinning like he had had a marvellous idea, "I know!" he exclaimed, "How about we play a game?"

"A game." Hijikata repeated, raising another chestnut coloured eyebrow.

"A _drinking _game," Okita said, his finger still high in the air.

Hijikata contemplated this a moment before nodding in agreement; there was only one drinking game he knew of and it was certainly worth it if he got to learn a little more about Okita.

Hijikata smiled and relaxed his bottle to his side; Okita moved forward so his arms lay upon his knees and ushered Hijikata to have the first go.

"I never liked the taste of this stuff anyway." he said simply, keeping his alcohol firm by his side.

Okita brought the bottle to his lips and winced as the strong liquid filled his mouth, swallowing it almost immediately and then swinging it back down with a sickened look on his face.

"As a child," he begun at once, "I _never _stole from the marketplace."

Hijikata pursed his lips and touched the cold glass, however, refused to pick it up.

"You didn't?" Okita asked, bringing the bottle to his lips.

Hijikata frowned and shook his head to which Okita laughed breezily, "I didn't either." he smirked, bringing the bottle back down.

Hijikata brushed the strands of hair from his eyes and nodded.

"I never stole from my parents." he stated, watching Okita's moves. Okita merely smiled and kept the drink motionless in his hand.

Hijikata took a mouthful and brought it back down.

"You did?" Okita asked, somewhat surprised.

"I needed money," Hijikata said, "To buy something from the marketplace."

Okita laughed and tapped him on the shoulder mischievously.

"I never spent my entire day in my room writing out haiku."

Hijikata breathed in harshly and glared at Okita, slowly taking a begrudging sip of alcohol while silently cursing Okita's childish laughs.

"Fine then," he muttered darkly, "I never missed practice because I was asleep _all day_."

Okita took another mouthful while still laughing at Hijikata's startled face at his last statement and unfazed by his drinking partner's little triumph.

"I never missed practise," Okita said slowly and teasingly, "Because I was writing out haiku."

"That's-!" Hijikata snapped in frustration as Okita lapsed into laughing again, "That isn't true!"

"Nobody is saying it is!" Okita smirked, "All you have to do is drink if you did... or don't if you didn't."

Hijikata grumbled under his breath as he reluctantly pushed down another helping of the drink.

Okita's laughs died down and the humming of fireflies collided with the silence once more, as the two men stared out beyond the half open entry doors breathing in the somewhat still atmosphere.

"I've never," Hijikata began quietly, his focus still concerned upon the musings of fireflies, "I've never been in love." he stated, his voice oddly calm and nonchalant.

Okita regained his feline position and stretched forward awkwardly as Hijikata leant backwards, the back of his head touching the cold and hard surface; neither of them raising the liquid to their mouths. Okita yawned and then sat back up, an odd smile playing at his lips.

"I've never kissed a complete and total stranger." he said, making sure he was looking directly into the other's eyes with his own.

Hijkata averted his gaze immediately, only looking back up when Okita took two full swings of the bottle, gulping them down and flashing Hijikata a child-like expression.

"Is this-" Hijikata began uneasily, "Work or play?"

Okita pressed his lips together a moment. "Play." he said eventually.

Hijikata did not know whether it was the alcohol that was causing his face to feel flush or the overwheming surge of inconvenient pressure and embarrassment that was suddenly thrust upon him. He still managed to keep the liquor bottle grounded.

Okita raised his eyebrows in what could have been surprise before slinking back and leaning against the wall as Hijikata was doing.

Hijikata thought for a moment, bringing a hand to his face and then casting Okita, who was now blowing across the bottle rim, causing it to hollowly whistle, a somewhat serious yet looking oddly amused glance.

"I've _never _caused a fire..."

Okita's gentle blows turned to a horrified gasp and wordless splutters before whipping his head to face Hijikata with a startled look in his eyes.

"How- How did- How?" he asked, his voice unusually flustered.

"I _knew _it was you," Hijikata grinned almost smugly while crossing his arms across his chest. "The way you slunk blamelessly into the background during the ordeal and let out that stupid 'Oh No,' were all to innocent to be true."

Okita said no more and took another huge swing of alcohol before biting his lip guiltily, much to the vice commander's amusement.

"Okay," Okita said, his disgust for liquid lessening with each drink of it, "I've never broken any of the Shinsengumi rules."

Hijikata looked taken aback for a moment before looking down.

"Small rules?" he said hesitantly, "...Or something that would lead to eventual seppuku?"

"Any rule," Okita said, waving a hand.

Hijikata shifted his eyes uncomfortably before both he and Okita took a mouthful of liquor.

"What did-?" he began but Okita placed a slim finger to his lips quickly.

"Some things are better left unsaid, hm?" he whispered gently.

Hijikata nodded slowly.

"I've never wanted out of the Shinsengumi," he said abruptly.

Okita again looked up to his companion's face but Hijikata was too hard to read. Okita shifted uncomfortably, his eyes turning somewhat sad, but even so, the bottle remained motionless.

Hijikata waited, his eyes fixed upon Okita's hands but Okita was fixated now upon the cracks in the floor and not the rim of the bottle. Hijikata scoffed darkly and drunk down another huge mouthful.

"I've never _lied_," he continued, "I've never _always _been thinking or hoping or wishing of something better than this,"

"You just went out of turn," Okita noted bluntly, "And you said two-"

"Just take a drink!" Hijikata snapped, his calm look suddenly hitched into a glare.

Okita returned the sentiment and narrowed his eyebrows insolently; a new sense of determence on his face.

Hijikata took a tiny sip of the now bitter drink he held in his hands and Okita broke off his stare and sadly swallowed as much of it as he could fit into his mouth; not even bothering to wince at the sickly taste.

"I've never," he began, his voice suddenly tiny and bittersweet, "I never _never_ once believed there actually _could _be better things."

Hijikata stubbornly remained as still as possible and Okita wavered the glass rim at his pursed lips. He gave a gloomy laugh and brought the bottle back down.

"I've never wanted to just pack up my stuff and go wherever the wind takes me." Hijikata said monotonously before sipping harshly at the almost empty bottle.

Okita's expression again grew irritated and he took a fierce mouthful before turning to Hijitaka in agitation.

"Yeah, well, I never _offered _anyone something better. I never breathed ideal propositions in their ears and packed up _their _stuff along with my stuff and wished for something better for the _both _of us." he snapped hurriedly.

Hijikata shook his head in exhaustion but kept the bottle motionless beside him.

Okita smiled bitterly, "That's right. You never did."

"I don't see you drinking anything either." Hijikata said coldly to which Okita took a mouthful.

"You're lying." Hijikata said lightly.

"But I would if I could!" Okita snapped weakly, his face growing flushed.

"I've never _wanted _to offer anybody something better. I never wanted myself to have out and to live my own life alone." Hijikata said, again stubbornly refusing to move the almost empty liquor bottle, to which Okita tried to look away from but couldn't.

Eventually, Hijikata gave up and drank up another mouthful, leaving only the dregs and he was sure he saw Okita almost smile at that at least.

Okita sighed lightly and closed his eyes.

"I've never felt this lonely before." he uttered.

Their bottles both remained between their fingertips.

"Yet," Hijikata begun unsurely, "I've never before felt so close to someone,"

And both bottles were discarded before the words had barely escaped him.

——ღ————ღ————ღ————ღ——

_End._

◦_ஐ◦_


End file.
